Play With Me
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: Naruto has the great idea to convince Sasuke into using the new "toy" he got as an early, not-quite Christmas present. The result is better than expected. PWP for Jasu.


This entire work is something I blame on Jasu. She's got me wrapped around her little finger and all I can do is write porn. If you like it, please send her a message that she should seriously consider taking responsibility and marry me.

Jokes aside (jokes? who's joking. not me), this work features a dildo named Tulhu. Don't ask.

Now, please enjoy and join me in the level of hell conveniently labeled "sexual frustration".

(Naruto doesn't belong to me but we all know even this PWP would be a better ending than the current one.)

* * *

**Play with me**

xxx

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Naruto leaned his chin in one hand, elbow digging into his knee. His cheeks were beginning to ache from all the suggestive grinning he'd been doing the past minutes, but his lips only spread wider when Sasuke gave him a dirty look.

"This is a terrible idea," his boyfriend muttered, eyes stubbornly focused on Naruto's face so he wouldn't have to see the dildo innocently placed between them.

"Nah. You know what _would_ be terrible? Not appreciating the Christmas gift your brother so nicely gave to you."

"It's not even Christmas!" Sasuke hissed, clenching his fingers around the fabric of his sweats.

Naruto could think of a few other reasons they could clench like that besides irritation.

"Every day is Christmas if-"

Sasuke smacked his thigh. It kind of hurt, in a good way. Naruto's grin never faltered.

"Oh come on, bastard. It's just a dildo. It was invented for pleasure, and I happen to know you're a big fan of their work."

Sasuke scowled nastily at him, but Naruto knew that most of it was only because of Itachi's teasing and a stubborn need to prove he _was not_ a kinky little shit.

Naruto, of course, knew very well that he was. Crawling over to his boyfriend, careful not to place either of his knees on the dildo –it would suck if it got damaged or something– he placed his right palm on Sasuke's inner thigh and breathed into his ear.

"Think about it, Sasuke. All the _possibilities_." He squeezed close to Sasuke's groin, brushing his mouth over the spot underneath his ear. "I could fuck you with it and suck you off at the same time." Nibbling on the pale earlobe that was starting to flush nicely, Naruto moved a little closer.

"Shut up," Sasuke disagreed, putting his hands on Naruto's chest to push him off, but instead gripping his t-shirt tightly when open-mouthed kisses trailed down the side of his neck. "Don't even think about it."

Naruto hummed in amusement, his left hand that had previously held his weight up on the mattress lifting to teasingly run up Sasuke's side, following the curve of his bare shoulder.

"Or I could fuck you while you give me a little show using it and that talented mouth of yours," he suggested, voice low and thumb caressing Sasuke's collarbone underneath the loose tank top he wore.

He slowly kissed along Sasuke's jawline, the hand massaging his thigh moving up to trace a hipbone, three fingers dipping underneath the waistband to feel more of that smooth skin. Sasuke's breathing had sped up, his head involuntarily tipping backwards to leave room for Naruto's mouth to continue its travels to the other side of his face.

Gripping both of Sasuke's hips now, Naruto pulled him onto his lap, lips brushing the hollow of his throat and underneath his chin.

"You could play with it yourself," he mumbled, dark eyes on half mast as they peered down at him. "Make me beg for it, make me admit how much I need you, how you turn me on…"

He trailed off, forcing down a triumphant smile as Sasuke's eyes narrowed in contemplation. Sasuke enjoyed being talked into things, making Naruto work hard for it. He didn't mind, he loved seeing the change in those beautiful eyes, going from dismissive to stubborn to contemplating to _craving_.

"And what's in it for me?" Sasuke asked, fingers combing through Naruto's hair in lazy circles, warmth filling his chest at the affectionate action.

"Well…" he started, caressing Sasuke's hipbones again and leaning up to give a soft bite to his lower lip. "Orgasm?"

Sasuke snorted, but pecked his mouth anyway before pushing him down so his back connected with the mattress. There was a superior look on his face, thin lips curled in a smirk as he grabbed Naruto's wrists and removed his hands, holding them down against his stomach.

"You'll have to do better than that."

"…multiple orgasms?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, dark brows raised to mock him, but another grin found its way onto Naruto's tan face. He had successfully gotten Sasuke in the _mood_, which meant good things would come to those who waited. To Naruto, specifically. He pulled his hands further up his chest, the other man having no choice but to readjust his position. Rolling his hips upwards once, he widened his eyes to play innocent over the fact that he was already half hard and had just managed to grind his groin against Sasuke's conveniently placed ass.

"Horny much?" Sasuke asked drily, and Naruto nodded eagerly, biting his lip to hold back a laugh.

Shaking his head in mock disgust, Sasuke got off the bed, ignoring Naruto's protesting whine that turned into an appreciative _Oh_ when it became clear that he'd only moved to retrieve condoms and lube.

"I like the way you think," Naruto praised him with, picking up the forgotten dildo and tapping thoughtfully at his mouth with it. "You should think more often."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's sexy."

Sasuke pinched his belly as he got on the bed again, settling next to his legs as Naruto supported himself on his elbows.

"So… what's the plan?" he asked, giving Sasuke his best cheeky grin.

"Hn. You'll see."

Naruto jutted out his lower lip, but patiently watched Sasuke unwrap a condom before taking the dildo out of Naruto's loose hold. It was of regular size, nothing particularly indecent about it besides its bright red Christmas color.

"I think I'm really getting into the spirit now," he commented as Sasuke rolled the condom over it, a neutral look on his face that Naruto was certain hid all the perverted thoughts swirling through the bastard's creative mind.

"You're always in the spirit for sex," Sasuke calmly informed him, a vaguely pleased look as he finished with his task.

"I meant Christmas spirit."

"I know what you meant. Doesn't mean I care."

"Asshole."

Sasuke's face lit up, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Which is _precisely_ where this is going. Now be so kind and take off your pants."

Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"Me?"

Sasuke twirled the dildo in his hand, clearly waiting for him to get on with it.

"You don't even like topping," he complained, huffing as he pulled his pajama pants down, not having bothered to wear anything underneath.

"Never said I was," Sasuke replied smartly, poking at his chest with the dildo. "Shirt, too."

Raising his eyebrows, Naruto sat up to comply, pulling it off by the neck and feeling pleased when he caught Sasuke running appreciative eyes over his body.

"Like what you see?" he teased, waggling his eyebrows for effect.

Sasuke's response was not what he expected. With dark eyes focused intently on Naruto's groin, the red dildo rose to Sasuke's pale lips and received a languid lick up its side, accentuated by the tongue rolling around the tip for one long, agonizing second.

"_Shit_," he hissed, feeling his cock twitch at the sight.

There was a predatory look in Sasuke's eyes when their gazes met, and he could feel hot arousal coiling inside of him. Sasuke appeared to be in a merciless mood today, and Naruto was all too eager to experience it.

"Sit back," Sasuke ordered him, voice deep and silky as it caressed his ears.

Snatching a pillow, Naruto placed it behind his back as he leaned against the headboard, Sasuke turning slightly so they stayed face to face. He stretched his legs out, with Sasuke kneeling between his ankles. A little too far away in his opinion, but he'd learnt long ago that any suggestions at this point would only achieve the opposite. Once he was comfortable, he was happy to notice a slight bulge having formed at the front of Sasuke's pants. Whatever his boyfriend had planned, he _knew_ it was going to be dirty.

"So a little birdie told me someone here likes cock," Sasuke started, sending an amused glance towards Naruto's erection. "Specifically, cocks entering _me_."

Naruto flashed his teeth in response. The dildo was now resting against Sasuke's left cheek, pale fingers rolling it slightly back and forth as if undecided what to do with it.

"Should I start with my mouth?" Sasuke mused, rolling the dildo so that its tip rubbed at his lower lip. Opening his mouth he gave it a small suck, then let it slowly slip out to drag down his throat and chest, leaving traces of saliva and lube in its wake. "Or my ass?"

Swallowing with some difficulty, Naruto licked his dry lips. That small action in itself had been enough for him to fully harden, cool air prickling against his skin but doing nothing to stop the heat blooming throughout his body.

"Mouth," he blurted out, voice strained already.

"Hmm?" Rather than a hummed question it sounded like a moan, and Naruto was forced to fist the sheets by his sides to refrain from desperately starting to jerk himself off. "And what could I possibly do with my mouth that would arouse you?"

Sasuke had tilted his head, running his mouth up and down the dildo, keeping it slightly open. He seemed to realize that Naruto was at a loss for words, because there was a self-congratulatory look in his eyes as his tongue darted out to lap at it.

"I don't know, I prefer the taste of real cock," he mused, causing Naruto to let out a strangled groan.

Gods, Sasuke knew _just_ how to drive him crazy. His soft hair fell across his cheeks as he dipped his head to take the dildo in his mouth, holding it steady as he slowly sank down to about midway. His eyes were closed, his lips glistening with saliva, and Naruto had to fight the urge to grab his hair and push his own cock in there instead. Fuck, he wanted to.

Sasuke took his time on the way up, moaning as he did, sticking out his tongue and rubbing the tip of the dildo against it in a way that sent darts of pleasure through Naruto's thighs and stomach.

"So fucking sexy," he breathed out, his hips jerking when Sasuke pinned him down with a heated look.

"You like it when I suck like this," Sasuke said, pushing the dildo down his throat only to pull it back out with a lewd noise. "You want to fuck my mouth."

"_Yesss_," he hissed, hips jerking again.

Sucking on the tip again, Sasuke started making slurping noises, his free hand travelling up his chest to tug at a nipple through dark fabric. He rolled it between his fingers, pinching and moaning when he did.

"Naruto," he panted, still playing with his nipple and lapping at the dildo between words. "It feels, so good, when you, ngggh," he threw his head back in a display of pleasure, smearing saliva across his cheek with the red toy.

"Fuck," Naruto cursed, feeling a drop of precum dribble down the tip of his cock. Sasuke was looking extremely sexy, face flushed as he let out another throaty moan. "Fuck, Sasuke, I _need_-"

The hungry look in Sasuke's eyes dispersed any thoughts on continuing that sentence, and his breath hitched when Sasuke crawled forwards to stand on all fours in front of him. Their faces were close enough for their lips to brush, sending sparks between them at the touch.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled, and his hands shot up to squeeze his ass possessively.

"Not such a terrible idea anymore, is it?" he couldn't help but ask, releasing a short, breathless laugh when Sasuke gave him a deadpan look.

"Do you want that dildo up my ass or not?" Sasuke shot back, moving one hand to scratch his nails down Naruto's hip and inner thigh, causing him to gasp. "Because I'm feeling painfully _empty_ right now and a certain someone promised me a good fuck."

Naruto squeezed his ass again, pressing a few fingers between his cheeks to rub at his entrance through the fabric of his sweats. Then he ran his tongue along the seam of Sasuke's lips, pleased by the shudder this invoked in his lover's body.

"Well, we certainly can't leave you empty," he murmured, dropping one hand to search for the lube and pulling Sasuke's pants down with the other, just enough to reveal his asshole. "Need any prepping?"

Sasuke shook his head, but pushed his ass out anyway when Naruto ran his fingers up and down his crack in a light caress. Finding the lube, Naruto quickly located the dildo as well and poured some over it, smearing it out. Sasuke's forehead fell onto his shoulder, and he pressed loving kisses onto his neck. Then he ran the tip of the dildo along his crack in replacement of fingers, pushing lightly at his entrance, a burst of arousal hitting him when Sasuke groaned and wiggled his ass encouragingly.

"The things you do to me," he sighed, starting to press against the puckered hole, heart skipping a beat when the tip breached it and sank inside.

"_Cold_," Sasuke moaned, his arms wrapping around Naruto's shoulders to brace himself.

"But it feels good, doesn't?" Naruto asked, licking the heated skin on Sasuke's throat and moving the dildo in a circle, stretching him a little further.

"Do that again!" Sasuke ordered him, sucking in a breath when Naruto complied.

He did it a few more times, feeling Sasuke tense and relax in time with the movements, an outdrawn moan spilling from his mouth when Naruto pushed in a little deeper. Staring in fascination at the stark contrast between pale skin and red material he made a few shallow thrusts that had Sasuke bite into his shoulder. It sent another sharp jolt of pleasure through his cock, reminding him of just how aroused he felt.

"Does it feel good when I play with your ass?" he whispered hotly in Sasuke's ear, one hand sneaking around Sasuke's body and underneath his tank top to flick a nipple.

"It feels good when it's _deep_," Sasuke groaned, gasping when Naruto pushed the dildo as far inside him as possible. "Come on, you can do better than that," he taunted, nails digging into Naruto's skin and pants sagging lower.

"This position isn't very…" he snapped his mouth shut when Sasuke's nails viciously dug in deeper, huffing quietly before pushing Sasuke's body a little closer, forcing him to arch his back so that he got better leverage. "You better voice your pleasure," he snapped, already way past the point of desperately needing friction against his own cock and receiving none.

Jerking himself off just wouldn't be good enough.

Taking a more secure grip around the toy, he started pushing and pulling in quick thrusts, experimenting with different angles. Sasuke sure seemed to enjoy himself, thrusting back onto the dildo and releasing a string of low moans. Naruto abandoned Sasuke's nipple to hug his waist instead, bunching up his top to reveal more skin, enjoying the sight of defined back muscles tensing in tune with his thrusting.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, biting at the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder. "Fuck me _harder_!"

Naruto released an explosive breath, both hands running up Sasuke's body to grab his head and pull him in for a bruising kiss. Sasuke responded eagerly, licking his tongue and pressing closer when Naruto sucked harshly on his lower lip. Feeling dizzy, Naruto pushed Sasuke back far enough to breathe, which was barely any distance at all. Staring into each other's eyes, the clouded over look in Sasuke's probably mirrored in Naruto's own, he brushed his thumbs along the reddish skin over Sasuke's cheekbones.

"Condom," he whispered, and Sasuke blindly reached to the side to find the package.

In the meantime, Naruto ran his right hand down Sasuke's back, cupping his ass and pulling a little at the dildo still buried in there. When Sasuke's head fell backwards, his mouth open in a silent gasp, Naruto dived in to nip at his throat. He thought Sasuke would forgive him for leaving marks this time, showing no restraint as he sucked and licked while his boyfriend struggled with the wrapper to a condom after finally having found one.

"Shit, I can't put it on if you-" Sasuke swatted at his head, and Naruto reluctantly leaned back again as Sasuke moved to straddle his thighs, using his own to push them together a bit.

As Sasuke bent his head to fumble with the condom he started kissing his jaw and ear instead, hands groping pale hips and groaning in relief when Sasuke gave him a few strokes to his cock before rolling it on. Then their mouths met again, soft, wet noises filling the room. Naruto hadn't noticed Sasuke reaching back to remove the dildo until he felt him shift, lifting his hips and grabbing the base of Naruto's cock to hold it steady.

"Come on, please," he mumbled through the kiss, caressing up and down Sasuke's back.

Sasuke lowered himself, scrunching his face up momentarily as Naruto's tip entered him. An explosion of heat erupting in his stomach, Naruto straightened up and embraced Sasuke, kissing the middle of his chest, up between his collarbones, the hollow of his throat as he sank deeper inside of him… Panting, Sasuke twisted his fingers in Naruto's hair, circling his hips on the way down.

"Naruto, kiss me…"

Brushing their lips, Naruto pushed Sasuke the whole way down before he did, swallowing Sasuke's mewl. Tongues rolling, he could feel a familiar ache in his chest, heartbeat pounding against his ribs. Sasuke's cock and bunched up pants rubbed against his stomach, desire welling up his throat and causing him to tighten his hold around Sasuke's body.

Delicious heat clamped down on him, easing his desperation to be touched, but increasing his need to have Sasuke choking on his name as he rode him.

"Sasuke…" he growled, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth. "Fucking move already."

Mirth glittered in Sasuke's eyes when he opened them, and for a second Naruto was worried he would tease him instead.

"Don't order me around," Sasuke told him in a haughty voice, but moved his legs for better leverage and slowly raised his hips. "The good thing about dildos is they don't talk," he added before slamming down, Naruto gasping against his cheek.

Before Sasuke could move again, Naruto took a hold around the small of his back and pressed his mouth against his ear.

"You're not fooling me, Sasuke. You love it when I talk, _especially_ when it's dirty. And you're gonna ride my thick cock like the lewd little jerk you are because you love having it deep inside your ass, and you love milking every little drop of cum from me."

Sasuke had frozen, and Naruto could hear him swallow as he mouthed his jawline, thrusting his tongue between his parted lips to lick at his teeth.

"You want my cock so bad," Naruto continued against swollen lips, Sasuke's eyes darkening with lust. "You want it spreading your fuckhole wide while you're moaning my name, begging me to fuck you harder."

Wetting his lips Sasuke clenched around Naruto, his breaths short and shallow as his fingers played with Naruto's hair.

"Assuming as always," he answered, but the way his voice broke showed how affected he was by Naruto's words. When a slow grin spread across Naruto's cheeks, he added, "_Moron_."

"Start moving, bastard," Naruto cheekily told him, slapping his ass lightly and receiving an angry glare for it.

Pushing him back against the headboard again, Sasuke braced himself on Naruto's shoulders and obeyed, biting his lips against the moans threatening to leave his mouth as he repeatedly fucked himself on Naruto's hard length.

"Mmh, like that, keep going," Naruto encouraged him, hips jerking up to meet him, both of them short on breath from the exertion. "You look so damn good…"

A few strands of hair were glued to Sasuke's face, his eyes clenched shut as he focused on the pleasure running up his spine. His dick brushed against Naruto's stomach, and once Naruto noticed him losing strength he reached down to tug at it.

"_Naruto_," Sasuke groaned, his head falling forwards so that their foreheads connected, pressing almost painfully against each other as Naruto's thumb rubbed Sasuke's tip.

If there was one thing Naruto loved, it was to bring Sasuke to the point where he lost himself completely in pleasure. Feeling the heat building up, he slid down so that he was half lying down, giving Sasuke more room to move and himself better leverage to meet Sasuke halfway.

Sasuke moved his hands down to Naruto's hips, holding himself up as he tried to keep up the pace, finding it difficult as he neared completion. Naruto knew he wouldn't hold up much longer, the combination of sweet friction and pressure around his cock, and the visual stimulation of Sasuke coming undone before him making it impossible to stay focused. The hand he'd so far been keeping on Sasuke's thigh lifted to brush over his face, dark eyes opening slightly when his thumb poked at Sasuke's lips.

Opening his mouth, Sasuke dragged his teeth along the pad of his thumb, slowing his movements down. Frustratingly close to orgasm and having it denied, Naruto slid his hand around to grip Sasuke's neck and pull him in for a kiss, all teeth and tongue in contrast to their slow fucking. He loosened his hold on Sasuke's length, moaning when that earned him an angry bite on his upper lip. Sasuke was pushing his ass back to meet his thrusts, Naruto bending his legs and placing his feet against the mattress to force himself in as deep as possible.

His skin tingled, the kiss intense and harsh, and he relished in the bliss of Sasuke on top of him moaning as he slid in and out of him. Pale fingers were tugging painfully at his hair, adding to the heightened sensations. His thighs almost shook with the effort, the fabric of Sasuke's tank top tickling his chest. Swiping off a trickle of precum he made a few powerful strokes that had his boyfriend choking on gasps, shivering in pleasure as the heat of Sasuke's ass tightened around him.

"So _good_," he groaned, swirling his tongue around Sasuke's before sucking on it to swallow his noises of agreement.

Body damp with sweat he pushed Sasuke's chest closer to his own, massaging his back and neck as he slowed his thrusts even more. He could feel Sasuke's heartbeat against his own, quick and eager, Sasuke's thumbs caressing his temples as they panted heavily into each other's mouths. The pleasure felt like static electricity between them, burning their skin but leaving them craving for more.

Even though they had slowed down, they were only prolonging the inevitable. Twisting his hand as it descended on Sasuke's cock was enough to send the brunet over the edge, his moan loud against Naruto's chest as he bent his head, thighs twitching as his cum splattered across his pants and Naruto's stomach.

Sucking in a breath, Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's hips and made a few hard thrusts, throwing his head back in pleasure as he pushed deep. Sasuke had cried out, clawing at his shoulders before Naruto stopped, groaning Sasuke's name as his body tensed while he came.

Naruto slowly relaxed his body, falling back against the mattress and tiredly lifting Sasuke's hips so that he slipped out of him. He ran his hands up along Sasuke's sides, squeezing his shoulders gently before tucking a few dark bangs behind Sasuke's left ear. He laid with his right cheek on Naruto's chest, adjusting his position once Naruto wasn't inside him anymore so that he comfortably fit between his legs.

"I think I have a new favorite toy," he noted, smiling when Sasuke grunted at him. "Maybe we should get another one that vibrates."

"Use the one you have first, idiot," Sasuke muttered.

"So I can use it again?"

Sasuke turned his head, chin uncomfortably digging into Naruto's chest, a slim eyebrow raised as he poked Naruto's cheek.

"Obviously. I just need a few moments to recover first. Then we'll see how well your ass can take it."

Blinking in surprise, Naruto felt his cheeks heat up as Sasuke dragged the finger previously poking him down along his body, suggestively circling his hipbone. He coughed.

"Right, of course."

If he'd known he was about to get tied up and teased for an entire _hour_, resulting in one of the best orgasms of his life, he might have given Itachi a better thank you than a quick hug and shared look of amusement.

As it was, he'd be happy if he managed to even walk after Sasuke was done with him.

* * *

Sasuke sure knows how to play with Naruto... let's hope he gets out of it unscathed heh. I sure hope you enjoyed it! Once again, I blame all of this on Jasu. I was supposed to study. And write other things. It's good to know I've got my priorities sorted out...


End file.
